Before Someone like you
by Ilovedeschanels
Summary: A prequel to my fic "Someone Like You."  Takes place after Blair returns from Monaco. Explains how Blair and Dan eventually fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Before Someone Like You**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Gossip Girl<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Return<strong>

It had been two months since she'd cancelled the wedding. She'd come to her father's house to make sense of what had happened to her. In those two months, she still couldn't make heads or tails of the situation. "How did it come to this?" she said to herself.

At first, she was in heaven. She wore the finest clothes, had the most charming dinner parties, and had people bowing to her every whim. How could she not fall in love with that. But, after a couple weeks, she started seeing the pointlessness of it all. The first person she noticed was Louis. Her prince in shining armor spent 5 out of six days playing golf or polo. Then when he wasn't doing those things he stood in front of cameras doing ribbon cutting ceremonies while she was relegated to the side. She had become what she hated most, an attractive piece of arm candy.

Also, Louis seemed to think of her as a second thought. He never asked her opinion on anything before he kindly "requested" (or ordered) her to go to this party or that. She had never before felt so utterly inconsequential. To top it all off, she heard this annoying voice in the back of her head telling her, "Look at them. They didn't earn any of this. Atleast, in the Upper East Side, you earned your reputation."

The more she saw of real royalty, the more she grew disgruntled with it. It was almost like the Upper East Side only more boring. At least in the Upper East Side everyone tried to make a name for themselves. Here, there names were already made, they announced them at every occasion that presented itself. They were the Royal title first, then they were a person. She would be known simply as princess first and Blair Waldorf second. In her mind, it was everything that she ever wanted but in her heart things were totally different. The inner Blair Waldorf couldn't stand second billing in anything. She got enough of that being "Serena Vanderwoodsen's" friend.

In the end it was a dinner party in which she and an American ambassador decided to chat that made her realize the futility of it all.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"So, Lady Waldorf. What have you been up to here in Monaco?" ambassador Waterston says.

Blair looks at him and says, "I've been to more parties than I care to remember Mr. Waterston."

The ambassador laughs and says, "They do love their parties, don't they?"

Blair smirks and says, " I agree. I mean if it was for a special occasion then I wouldn't mind but, here they throw them just for the sake of throwing them."

The ambassador nods in acknowledgement.

"Excuse me for asking Lady Waldorf, but, why are you here. No offense, but, seem destined for more than this. You don't seem like the over privileged airhead type that usually belongs at these soiree's." The wise old man says to her.

Blair laughs out loud. "I certainly wished one of my friends could have heard that last statement. But, to answer your question, it's always been a childhood dream of mine to be a princess."

The wise ambassador nods and looks at her, "Being a princess is a dream of a child, being queen is a dream of a princess, and being respected and relied upon …...well, that's the accomplishment of adults."

She looks at him and nods and he looks at her and nods.

"I understand."

"I'm surprised, not many here do." He says, not taking his eyes off her.

Blair then hears Louis calling her. She looks towards Louis and then she looks at the ambassador.

"Looks like Duty Calls." Blair says half heartedly.

"Looks like" the ambassador says.

Blair takes a step towards him and gives him a hug.

He hugs her and says, "Have a safe trip home."

She lets go and smiles at him, "Thank you. If you're ever in New York don't hesitate to call me up."

"I'll be sure to do that." he says with a knowing smile.

Blair turns and then walks back towards her former prince charming.

**Flashback Ends.**

* * *

><p>After that, telling Louis had been easier. Of course they argued but, in the end Louis couldn't keep her in Monaco. He offered her anything in the world but the one thing Blair wanted the most, her own kingdom. She wanted a kingdom that she had fought for tooth and nail. One in which people did her bidding because of her accomplishments, not because of who she was married to. Louis couldn't understand her new obsession or desire simply because he had never lived in a world where everything wasn't handed to him. He never earned the respect that others freely gave him and that bothered her most of all. So in the end, they both new they couldn't last. With one last kiss goodbye they parted ways forever.<p>

So here she was sitting in first class, wondering what she would do next. She took out a notepad and decided to make a list. After all, you couldn't accomplish your goals without a list.

She then noted that she had one more hour of flight time and she still had not called anyone to pick her up. In fact, no one really knew that she would be flying back to the City. She thought about it and realized who would be the perfect person to pick her up. After all, he was the only one not going to an ivy league college so he wouldn't mind.

She picks up the airplane phone and dials a familiar number.

"Hello."

"Hi, Cabbage Patch. I need a favor."

"Blair?" Dan says in shock.

She laughs, "Who else calls you Cabbage Patch?"

Dan sighs, "Apparently, an annoying brunette still hasn't dropped that habit."

"Ahh, there's that Humphrey sarcasm that I've missed."

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later<strong>

Blair walks to the baggage claim and spots a coffee drinking Dan Humphrey holding a sign that says, "Anya Smith."

She smirks when he notices her.

Dan smiles and says, "Anya Smith, I presume?"

Blair laughs, "Trust me Humphrey, I'm no princess."

He looks her up and down,

"Could have fooled me." he says with a wink.

She smiles and says, " Stop flirting with me Humphrey and get my bags." She then points to three huge Gucci suitcases.

His eyes widen and he drops the sign in shock.

"Waldorf, how am I gonna fit that in my car!"

Blair laughs and says, "You'll figure it out."

She then realizes what he's said, "What do you mean your car."

He laughs back and says, "What did you think I would come in. The Lincoln Hawk Van?"

She hits him and says, "Humphrey!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you guys think of the first chapter. Hopefully, you'll like the prequel. I plan to fill it with all the things I couldn't do in the original. I'm planning 10-20 chapters. If I get more than a hundred reviews I'll put in a sequel. Thanks.<strong>


	2. Wonderwall

**Before Someone Like You**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Wonderwall.<strong>

* * *

><p>Dan was nervous. He'd been nervous ever since he'd read the Gossip Girl Blast earlier. After all these months he still couldn't believe that Gossip Girl was the only one to catch on to his little publication. True ,the book was rapidly climbing the New York Times best seller list but, it was still a relatively unknown book. He just hoped that that Gossip Girl would keep her word and not spill the beans about his latest literary endeavor.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback... Earlier that morning.<strong>

Dan had just brewed his morning coffee when he heard his phone beeping. He picked up his phone and started reading the latest Gossip Girl blast.

**Good Morning Upper East Siders,**

**Gossip Girl here. Looks like our local Lonely Boy has been spending alot of time with our very own Queen B. Could he be the reason that you left Louis at the alter B? Please do tell. In other news, I've just finished reading this unbelievable book written by someone anonymous. Don't worry Mr Anonymous, I won't tell anyone who you are. I've read the book and I'm a sucker for unrequited love. So, good luck to you and here's to hoping life imitates art.**

**You know know you love me.**

**xoxo**

**Gossip Girl.**

Dan spit out his coffee and immediately regretted taking a sip of the hot liquid.

"Oh shit." Dan says out loud.

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

><p>He was still thinking about this morning when the elevator door dinged and he was greeted by Lily, who ushered him in. It was her and Rufus's anniversary and they wanted to have a little family gathering before they went off to the Virgin Islands. Dan made his way into the living room and he spotted the only person he told about the book deal.<p>

"Hi Eric."

"Hi Dan." Eric says with a knowing look.

"Hey Eric do you have that New Yorker I let you borrow? I wanted to look at a certain book review again."

"Oh yeah, I have it in my room. Excuse us mom."

They quickly make their way into Eric's room and shut the door.

"Did you see it?" Dan says in a slightly panicked tone.

"Yeah, I saw it this morning. Don't worry about it. She said that she'd keep it a secret."

"Yeah right, she says's she's gonna keep me being anonymous "a secret" in the same post that she's written the words Dan, Blair, and unrequited love." He says sarcastically.

Eric chuckles, "Well, she did sort of hit the bulls eye."

"Not funny Eric. What if they find out? If Blair or the rest of the gang read it, they'll immediately know it's me." Dan says while pacing.

"Don't worry, they won't read it. I've grown up with these people and I know how they think. If it doesn't specifically say their names or names of people they know, they won't read it. Trust me, they are more oblivious than the people in your book. The only one who would even be remotely interested is Blair."

"That's what I'm afraid of. "

Eric smirks at him, " Are you afraid of her finding out you love her or her finding out that she's a 95 pound package of girly evil."

"Can you please stop quoting me every time we meet. It's getting annoying."

"I would, except that I'm the most level headed child to ever come from Rose Van Johnson's womb." Eric laughs then says, "Seriously, Dan couldn't you come up with more creative names?"

"Hey, I didn't know it was going to get published!" Dan says while throwing a pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>After Dinner<strong>

Blair, Serena, and Lilly were talking about how beautiful the Virgin Islands were when Rufus started playing an acoustic guitar in the living room. The three women went to the living room and listen in. Rufus was just playing some notes while Dan and Eric were talking very quietly amongst themselves.

Rufus then stops strumming and looks at Dan.

"You know what I want to hear."

Lilly looks at him and raises an eyebrow.

"What do you want to hear?"

"I want to hear my son sing something."

Blair and Serena look at Dan in shock.

Dan looks at them not having heard his father's statement.

"What?" Dan says.

"You know how to play?" Serena says.

"Huh.?" Dan says trying to play dumb.

Rufus starts chuckling, "Of course he knows how to play. While Jenny got her mother's artistic flare. Dan got his fathers musical talent. "

"Really, I never knew Humphrey could sing." Blair says out loud.

Dan glares at his father and says, "I can't sing. I just strum a little."

Rufus smirks and says, " Why don't you strum a little for your dear old man then."

Serena jumps in and claps her hands, "Yeah Dan, that would be great."

Lily and Blair smile at him thinking Rufus was just overstating the facts.

"No, that's okay. I don't want break any of your ear drums." Dan says with a forced tone to his father.

Blair stands up and looks him in the eyes.

"Come on Cabbage patch. Please." she says, while twirling her hair and giving him her big doe eyes.

Serena and Lilly's eyes go wide. They've never seen Blair flirt so blatantly with the young Humphrey.

Eric just gives the biggest shit eating grin he's ever given to his two friends. Serena and Lilly look at Eric and realize that he seems to be the only one who's not surprised by this turn of events. They would definitely corner the young VanderWoodsen later, they both thought seperately. He definitely had alot of explaining to do.

Dan looks at Blair for what seems like a full minute before he sighs and says, "Fine."

Rufus is shocked. He hasn't heard Dan sing in years and for him to do this was definitely not in character. He starts to remember all the conversations he's had with Dan over the past year and it all finally clicks. "Holy Shit." He thinks to himself.

Finally, Dan walks over to him and holds his hand out.

"Dad"

Rufus is finally snapped out of his thoughts.

"Huh."

"The guitar dad. I need Rosy (Rufus's guitar) if you want me to play. "

Rufus gets up and gives his acoustic guitar to Dan.

Dan takes Rufus's seat while Rufus goes to sit with Lilly.

Eric, Blair and Serena take seats in front of Dan.

Dan strums a couple of notes and starts tweaking the guitar.

He then looks at everyone and says, " I'm apologizing before hand for my awful performance."

He looks at the beautiful brunette while strumming a tune she wasn't familiar with:

**Today is gonna be the day**

**That they're gonna throw it back to you**

**By now you should've somehow**

**Realized what you gotta do**

**I don't believe that anybody**

**Feels the way I do about you now**

**Backbeat the word was on the street**

**That the fire in your heart is out**

**I'm sure you've heard it all before**

**But you never really had a doubt**

**I don't believe that anybody feels**

**The way I do about you now**

**And all the roads we have to walk along are winding**

**And all the lights that lead us there are blinding**

**There are many things that I would**

**Like to say to you**

**I don't know how**

**Because maybe**

**You're gonna be the one who saves me ?**

**And after all**

**You're my wonderwall**

**Today was gonna be the day?**

**But they'll never throw it back to you**

**By now you should've somehow**

**Realized what you're not to do**

**I don't believe that anybody**

**Feels the way I do**

**About you now**

**And all the roads that lead to you were winding**

**And all the lights that light the way are blinding**

**There are many things that I would like to say to you**

**I don't know how**

**I said maybe**

**You're gonna be the one who saves me ?**

**And after all**

**You're my wonderwall**

**I said maybe**

**You're gonna be the one who saves me ?**

**And after an**

**You're my wonderwall**

**Said maybe**

**You're gonna be the one that saves me**

**You're gonna be the one that saves me**

**You're gonna be the one that saves me**

He ends strumming his tune while still looking at Blair. Blair and him didn't seem to notice the shocked looks of the people around them. Whether they were shocked by the song, by Dan's singing, or by the looks that were being thrown between the oblivious couple in front of them no one really knew.

Finally, Serena starts to clap encouraging everyone else to join in the clapping. The loudest among them being Rufus Humphrey.

Dan and Blair suddenly glance away from each other like they were naughty children who just got caught breaking something.

Rufus starts slapping Dan in the back. Looking at Lilly.

"Can I cook or what? Talk about genetic awesomeness." he says proudly.

Lilly starts laughing at a very proud Rufus.

Serena laughs with her while Blair and Dan laugh awkwardly.

"It was pretty good Dan. If you weren't my stepbrother, I'd find ways to make you sing to me all the time." Serena says.

Blair looks at her and smirks, "Well the apple sure doesn't fall far from the tree."

Lilly shakes her head and says, "If he wasn't my stepson, I'd give you some competition."

"Hey! nothing beats the original." Rufus says in a huff.

"Well, talk about awkward moments." Dan says sarcastically.

Eric than starts laughing with his knowing smile.

"Well, its time I call it a night." Blair says while standing up.

"Yeah me too. " Serena says while getting up as well. She and Blair definitely needed to talk in private.

Blair and Serena quickly say there goodbyes. Leaving the Rufus, Dan, Lilly, and Eric in the living room.

"So, Blair huh." Rufus says knowingly.

Dan narrows his eyes at Rufus.

"What are you implying dad."

Rufus puts his hands in front of him while smiling wickedly at his son. "Nothing Dan. Nothing at all."

Dan humphs and says, "Troublesome Parents." under his breath.

This makes Lilly and Rufus smile more.

As Dan and Eric leave the penthouse, Lilly and Rufus look at each other.

"Well that was an interesting night." Rufus says.

Lily gives him a seductive smile and says, "Who says the night is over."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you guys think. I only got two reviews last chapter so my ego is taking a quiet a beating. So, please review. Also, if you want to listen to what I think an acoustic solo of wonderwall is like. look on youtube at the "Wonderwall cover by Tyler Ward. PS. I plan of making Blair a complicated and messed up individual. Don't be fooled by the fluffiness of these chapters. If you're looking for fluff, go to my fic called Unlikely Partners. Now there's a fic that was too damn fluffy for me to continue.<strong>


	3. Enter Georgina

**Chapter 4: Enter Georgina**

* * *

><p>Georgina looked looked at her phone one more time. Normally, she wouldn't bother with gossip girl but, today she had her uses. It didn't take Georgina long to find the gps co ordinates of her favorite brunette. Once she did, a devious smile made it's way onto the second most conniving woman on the upper east side.<p>

"Perfect, she's on her way to Brooklyn." Georgina says while looking at the baby carriage.

"Milo, I think it's time to have some fun. Do you feel like seeing uncle Dan today sweetie?"

The baby looks at his mother and smiles.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty minutes later:<strong>

Blair knocks on Dan's door. She couldn't wait to see the Degas exhibit at the MET. They had been planning this excursion for a while now and she wanted to spend a little extra time at the museum. When the door opened she was greeted by someone she definitely didn't expect.

"Hi B, I didn't know you were going to be here." Georgina says.

Blair's smile soon turns into a grimace. She looks at the brown haired woman and notices that she's wearing a skin tight black dress that compliments her nice figure. She forces a smile to her face and says, "Hi Georgina, what brings you here to Brooklyn?"

Georgina smiles wickedly, "Why the same thing as you apparently." She looks Blair in the eye as she crosses her arms over her chest. "Apparently, lonely boy isn't so lonely these days."

"Apparently not, But, I'm pretty sure you are the last person he wants to spend time with." Blair says.

"Maybe so, but, I could always change his mind. It wasn't so long ago that I had the pleasure of Dan's company and I'm sure he remembers the pleasure of my company as well." Georgina taps her finger to her chin and continues "Hmmm, now, that I think about it, it was definitely my pleasure that night."

Blair clenches her fist in response to Georgina's smug grin.

"Well, I can't really speak of Humphreys indiscretions when he was a teenager but, I'm pretty sure he's outgrown his fantasies concerning sexually frustrated bible camp dropouts."

Georgina doesn't miss a beat, "Maybe he has, but, I'm pretty sure he's still a man with needs and with Serena out of the picture. I'm sure he needs those needs fulfilled. "

Blair growls, "Not by you!"

"Oh! Why not B. He didn't have any complaints last time we fooled around." she pauses and says, " And trust me, there were definitely no complaints that night."

Blair closes her eyes and counts to ten mentally.

Georgina sees this and smiles even wider. She couldn't believe how much fun this was.

As she was smiling at Blair's discomfort. Dan makes his way out of the bathroom.

"There you go Milo. All fresh and clean. " Dan says to a smiling Milo.

He looks at the door and sees Blair fuming.

"Hi Blair, why don't you come in."

Blair opens her eyes and makes her way into the living room. She sits on his recliner as Dan lays baby Milo on the couch.

"Humphrey, I thought we had plans." Blair says with an edge in her voice.

He looks at Blair and says, " I'm sorry I forgot to call you Blair but, I can't make it to the Met today. Georgina and her parents had plans to a charity event that they couldn't get out of. All the usual baby sitter's she trusted were busy and she couldn't think of anyone else to take care of him. I couldn't let some random stranger watch him so I said I'd do it."

Blair sighs. It was just like him to play the white knight. It was the quality that both attracted and repulsed her. It attracted her because she saw how much of a good guy he was and repulsed her because, he couldn't just be "her" good guy, as petty as that made her seem.

"Fine. I guess the cute little munchkin needed some time with uncle Daniel."

Dan smiles at her. "Don't worry Waldorf. I'll make it up to you. We'll do anything you want. Even shopping trips to places that only sell grossly overpriced shoes."

Blair finally gives him a smile. Her spirits lifted considerably by his statement.

Georgina sees this interaction and decides to get into the act. She sits on the sofa behind Dan with Milo on the opposite side and Dan between them. Dan faces Milo and has his back to Georgina while he's making faces at him.

She leans against Dan's back and puts her chin on Dan's shoulder while she sneaks her arm towards Milo to tickle him.

"I really do appreciate this Dan. I don't know how I'm ever going to pay you back. "

Dan freezes when he feels a woman's breast on his back and Georgina's chin against his shoulder.

"_**Calm down Danny boy. Theres a kid in the room and Blair would turn you into a eunich if she even suspected little Danny of waking up right now. I mean come on it hasn't been that long, hasn't it." **_Dan thinks to himself.

Dan gulps. and turns his head towards Georgina to say something but, a moment later , he curses himself for doing it , because when he turns his head, he is literally less than an inch away from Georgina's face and lips.

"Ummm, don't worry about it Georgina. I'm ummm happy to help." Dan says with a little stutter.

Blair coughs not so subtely, "Don't you have to go to your charity dinner." Blair says a little menacingly.

Both Georgina and Dan turn their heads to look at her with Georgina still being draped across Dan's back.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna be late. Dan. " she says.

Dan turns his head again towards Georgina's voice on his shoulder. It seems that Humphreys are slow on the uptake when it comes to women because he puts himself in the same position he was in a minute ago.

Georgina looks him in the eyes and kisses him on the lips while hugging him.

She breaks off the hug and kiss to stand.

"I really do appreciate this Dan and If you stay up tonight after Milo's asleep, I'll spend all night appreciating you." She says.

She turns to look at Blair with a glimmer in her eyes. " Try to not stay too long B. I know how much you dislike Brooklyn."

Blair is fuming. When Georgina closes the door Blair quickly stands up and follows her out.

* * *

><p><strong>Downstairs:<strong>

Once Blair and Georgina are at the sidewalk. They face each other.

"Blair, I didn't know you were leaving also. Did you want to share a cab." Georgina says with some mirth.

"Keep your skanky hands off of him." Blair says while getting up in Georgina's face.

"I didn't know he was your property? In fact, I don't even think you have a claim on him. As far as I'm concerned he's fair game."

"Well, I do have a claim. Whether Humphrey knows it or not. He belongs to me." Blair says a little forcefully.

"Really, well, unless he tells me he's your boyfriend. I'm going to claim him tonight. And trust me Blair, I'm going to claim him all night long."

"Don't even try it bitch. Lay a hand on him and I'll destroy you." Blair says clenching her fists ready to rip Georgina's hair out.

This was the scene Nate and Serena walked into on their way to the loft.

"Whoa Blair, you and Georgina are causing a scene." Nate says while he gets in between the two.

Georgina smirks, "Don't worry Archibald. Me and little miss Waldorf were just having a little disagreement . I guess we'll have to agree to disagree Blair. Here's my ride. " As she get's into the car she turns around and looks at the three friends.

"Hey Waldorf, Tell Dan that it doesn't matter if he's your boyfriend or not, I always pay my debts, and I'm sure he'll love my method of payment."

Nate had to restrain Blair as she lunged at Georgina.

Serena turns to a raging Blair and says, "Boyfriend?"

* * *

><p><strong>Upstairs:<strong>

Dan, completely oblivious to the conversation downstairs, looks down at the scene from his loft then looks at Milo and says, "Don't ever get involved with troublesome Upper East Siders Milo. Trust me. You'll live longer." Milo just stares at him and giggles.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, it's not super long and not really my best but, I thought I'd publish it instead of leaving it on the computer to stew. I love Georgina and I just had to put her in there. What do you guys think?<strong>


	4. In Vino Veritas

**Chapter 4: In Vino Veritas**

* * *

><p>She knew she shouldn't have been drinking so much. But, she couldn't help it. Georgina had her so worked up that she had to find some way to cope. Drinking was turning out to be a bad idea, specially with Dan sitting two feet away from her. <em>"When did he get so damn cute?"<em> Blair thought to herself.

"You know Humphrey, if I wasn't so drunk, I would think you were handsome." Blair says while facing Dan.

"Well, I don't need to get drunk to know that you're beautiful Blair. But, if you need more wine to realize how handsome I am. Then by all means. " (he gestures to Nate) "Nate, give the lady another drink." Dan says while laughing.

Blair starts giggling at him as she drinks more wine.

"Why Humphrey, are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe, I am Waldorf. Maybe, I am."

Blair starts laughing heartily. "Really Humphrey, " heeeheee heeeheee hee"You have to up your game more than that, to get with this Waldorf." Blair says while pointing to herself.

"I am way out of your league.".

Nate and Serena look at the two and give each other a knowing look.

"So true Waldorf. But, if Rufus Humphrey can score the hottest mom on the Upper East Side, Then his son (Dan points to himself) should have a shot at nabbing the hottest brunette in the City."

"I second that" Nate says.

"Hey!" Serena says while hitting Nate.

"What," he pauses to look at the blonde, " your mom is hot. Plus, he does technically have a shot. A very slim shot , but, it's still a shot." Nate says.

"You got that right Nate." Dan says while toasting his beer with Nate.

Blair gives Dan a light hearted hit and says, "Can we stop talking about how hot Lily Van Der Woodsen is?"

Dan and Nate look at each other, then Dan holds up his hand, " Give me and Nate one more minute.

Dan and Nate both close their eyes and sigh.

When Dan opens his eyes and looks at Nate, "Good."

" Good" Nate says.

Nate gives him a nod and raises his beer bottle, "To Lily Van Der Woodsen, the hottest mom in the city."

Dan clinks his beer bottle to Nate, "To hot Lily."

Blair and Serena both look at each other and then simultaneously hit the boys beside them.

"Men" Blair and Serena say.

Dan, Blair, Nate, and Serena then look at each other before all four break out in laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Earlier that night<strong>

Georgina had just entered the apartment to pick up Milo and boy was she shocked. On the floor playing scrabble was the most photogenic foursome on the planet.

"Hi Georgina, How was the benefit." Dan says while standing up.

"Oh, it was good Dan. But, what are they doing here." She gestures to the three sitting on the floor.

"I thought you would be alone." Georgina says

Dan can feel Blair's gaze on him and he says, " Oh, they just wanted to keep me company while I watched Milo."

"Really," Georgina says in a tone of utter disbelief. " So Blair Waldorf, Serena Van der Woodsen, and Nate Archibald have nothing better to do than play scrabble?"

"Well actually," Nate says while trying to get up.

"Well actually...No we don't" Blair says cutting Nate off while giving the blond Archibald a look that would freeze the Sahara."

Nate sits back down and says, "Yeah, what she said."

Serena rolls her eyes at the Blond Archibald. She then looks at the interaction between Blair, Dan, and Georgina. If she were honest with herself, she wouldn't miss this for the world. Hell, this beats a Friday night at Butter any day of the week.

"Hmmm, somehow I find that hard to believe." Georgina says with an eye roll.

"Well, I guess it's Karma then that you don't believe people instead of people not believing you. Isn't it Georgie." Blair says.

"On that note, why don't I get Milo.." Dan says as he makes his way to his bedroom.

Georgina looks at Blair and smiles, "Oh, was that a hidden dig at me B?" "Hmmm, You always were the first one to throw an insult. It's about the only thing you do first."

Blair gets up. While Serena and Nate look on.

Nate whispers to Serena, "Uh oh, Georgina shouldn't have said that."

Serena says, "Shhhh. This is going to be good. Maybe she'll be loud enough to finally give Dan a clue."

Nate raises an eyebrow and whispers, "why you devious little blond. "

Serena just smiles ,not even sparing a glance at Nate. The show was about to begin and she wasn't missing any of it.

"What's that suppose to mean." Blair says as she get's up in Georgina's face.

Georgina doesn't even flinch. She looks Blair in the eyes and says, "It's exactly what it means. You're always second to everything. " She pauses and says, "Think about it, every guy you've ever loved has already loved someone else. Nate with Serena, Dan with Serena, and even Chuck with me."

Blair starts turning red, " I do not love Cabbage Patch." she growls.

Georgina starts to laugh, "Damn, I knew you were in denial but, I didn't think it was this bad."

Blair clenches her fists tighter than she's ever had before.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blair says.

"Sure you don't B. But, that's alright, I'll engrave my name on his headboard so when you do admit that you love him, It'll be too late."

"Oh shit." Nate says as he gets in front of Blair. Unfortunately for him, Blair had already drawn her fist back and launched it at Georgina's face causing Nate to take one directly in the eye.

"Nate!" Serena says, as she goes to attend to the fallen Archibald.

Dan comes out with Milo in tow to see Nate on the floor with a fuming Blair holding her soon to be swelling hand.

"What's going on here. Why is Nate on the floor?" Dan says.

Georgina takes her baby from Dan and says, "Oh, Blair was just showing him her left hook."

Dan says, "huh?"

Georgina starts laughing. She then gives Dan a kiss on the cheek. "I guess I'll have to pay you back next time Dan. Thanks again for watching Milo."

"No sweat Georgina. It was my pleasure."

"Not yet it's not. But, we'll discuss that later." Georgina says with a wink.

She then turns to the rest of the group and says, "I'll see you guys later. And Nate, if you need some TLC later you know where I am."

Nate groans but Serena quickly answers, "Don't worry about it Georgina. I'll take care of him."

Georgina smirks and says, "I'm sure you will S."

As Georgina closes the door Dan immediately looks at everyone and says, "Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Just Hurricane Georgina Dan. Hurricane Georgina" Serena says.

Dan raises an eyebrow but, he knew he wasn't getting anymore from his group of friends.

Blair gets two icepacks from the fridge for her and Nate.

When she hands Nate an icepack she turns to Dan and says, "Humphrey, where the hell is your alcohol?"

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>It had been three hours since Georgina left and Nate couldn't believe the blatant flirting that was going on. He and Serena had a good buzz but Blair and Dan were clearly drunker than he'd ever seen them.<p>

Eventually, Blair being the lightest of them all had succumbed to the sleep inducing effects of alcohol. She quite literally passed out in the middle of a rant about how Dan looked like he tweezed his eyebrows. This of course had Dan on the defensive telling everyone who would listen that He Dan Humphrey had never ever tweezed his eyebrows.

When he looked back to see if Blair was going to retort. He quickly found the brunette leaning against his arm totally passed out.

"Maybe, I should put her in my bed?"

Nate smirks, " You sly devil."

Dan gapes, "What, it's nothing like that!"

"Nate!" Serena says while hitting him.

"Ha! Looks like I wasn't the only one thinking it." Nate says while laughing.

Both Dan and Serena start blushing.

Dan picks Blair up bridal style and says, "Nate get your head out of the gutter."

Dan enters his room and lays Blair down on the bed. He looks down at her and kisses her on the forehead.

"Goodnight Waldorf. You'll always be a queen to me."

He makes his way back out to the living room intent on drinking more than Nate and Serena.

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty minutes later:<strong>

Dan was close to passing out. After a rousing game of "Have you ever?" Dan had taken more shots than he thought possible. Nate and Serena on the other hand hardly took any.

"How can you guys have possibly done all those things" Dan says with a slur.

Nate and Serena laugh.

Nate says, " it's not our fault that your a prude."

Serena then adds, "Yeah Dan, you only live once."

Dan starts to sway while sitting on the floor. Nate catches him before his head catches the end of the coffee table.

"Looks like Dan is down for the count" Nate says.

"Yeah, we should get him to bed." adds Serena

Serena then gets a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Maybe we should put him and Blair in the same bed."

"Hmmm, are you sure?" Nate says.

"Well we can't let him sleep on the floor can we? Plus, maybe it'll force them to get together."

"I'm not sure about this Serena."

"Come on Nate. What could go wrong. " She says while giving him her cute little pout.

Nate being a sucker for beautiful blonds quickly agrees.

After he lays Dan next to Blair he takes a step back.

"You know Serena, they really do look good together."

"I know Nate. How could we have not seen it before?"

"Beats me. I guess sometimes the most obvious things are the ones right in front of our faces."

Serena smiles at him as he turns his gaze towards her.

"Now that Mr. Archibald might be the truest thing you've said all night. " She looks him in the eye and asks "Do you think they know about us?"

Nate laughs, " Are you kidding? They don't even know about themselves."

This elicits a laugh from Serena as she moves into Nate's arms. She then gives him a smoldering kiss.

"I thought we'd never get some alone time."

Nate smiles.

"You know Serena. Why don't we take that game of "Have you ever?" into Jenny's bedroom.

"I like the way you think Mr. Archibald."

They both quickly leave Dan's bedroom. Ready to continue their game next door.

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty minutes later:<strong>

Georgina gently opened the door to the Brooklyn Loft.

"I knew this copy I bought off the super would be worth it." She says to herself.

She quietly makes her way into the living room to sees that all the lights were still on. On the coffee table was a collection of empty alcohol bottles that looked like they belonged to a bar more than a flat in Brooklyn.

"Looks like someone had a party and didn't invite me." she thinks to herself.

Suddenly, she hears Serena's distinctive laugh come from Jenny's bedroom. She quickly makes her way towards the Jenny's bedroom and places her ear on the green door.

"Well Nate, it looks like you're very happy to see me."

"You don't know the half of it babe. "

Serena giggles, "it looks like little Natie missed me. Why don't I give him a kiss to make him feel bettter."

Georgina hears some muffled sounds before Nate lets out a groan, "God Serena, I won't last long if you keep doing that."

She hears Serena retort, " Mmmmm, Do you want me to stop?"

"God no."

Georgina lifts her head from the door.

"Looks like Serena and Nate are more than friends nowadays. I wonder what happened to the other two?" Georgina thinks to herself.

She quickly makes her way to Dan's bedroom. She quietly opens the door and spies Dan and Blair in the same bed completely passed out. She walks over to them and makes sure they are completely unconscious. She picks up Dans arm and raises it. She lets it drop to his side and he's still knocked out. She tries shaking Blair awake to find that the brunette is completely dead to the world.

"Hmmmm, this is going to be so much fun." She thinks to herself.

She quickly pulls the covers off the bed to see that they are still dressed. Slowly she starts taking Blair and Dan's cloths off. Fifteen minutes later Dan is in his boxers and Blair is in her bra and panties.

She takes a small breather before she starts the next phase of her plan. The heavy breathing and groaning from Jenny's bedroom was still going strong. "Way to go Nate. Who knew Archibald's had such stamina." She thinks to herself.

She then gets back up and makes her way to the bed once more. She moves Dan's body so that he is draped over Blair effectively spooning her. Georgina then entwines their hands together.

"Perfect."

She then takes out her iphone and starts taking pictures of the scantily clad couple. After she's done taking pictures she gets a devilish gleam in her eyes.

"Oh Blair, your either gonna thank me or hate me tommorow. "

She quickly moves onto the bed. She decides to take a look at Blair's lace panties. She pulls them back and admires the freshly shaven vagina belonging to the upper east side's raven haired princess. "Oh Blair, did you shave for Dan or were you expecting someone else." She says with a smirk.

She then turns to Dan and decides to take a peek at the impressive organ that she once had the pleasure of enjoying.

"Wow Dan, if Blair doesn't lock this up I'm definitely calling dibs."

She places Blair and Dan in an awkward position and then looks back at her masterpiece. She couldn't help a small chuckle that escapes her mouth.

"Georgina you are one evil bitch." She says in a low voice. She then turns to leave but suddenly stops at the doorway. "Oh, I almost forgot."

She takes out a knife and carves a small G.S. on the top of Dan's head board.

"It's always the little things that get you. " she thinks to herself before finally exiting Dan's bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>-If you are a naive teenager please stop reading. This fic just became about to get a little Mature. If you are past your teenage years, then please read ahead and tell me if you enjoy the little angst ridden twist I put at the end of this chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p>-<strong>two hours later(5:00 a.m. EST):<strong>

**Blair's POV**

Blair started to stir. She was still in that middle state between asleep and awake. If she was asleep, then she really didn't want to wake up. It was frankly the most enjoyable dream she had ever had. She could feel his length with her left hand, she could smell his distinct smell all around her, and she could even feel his breath on the crook of her neck. Most importantly, she could feel the pad of his thumb rubbing her clit. Damn, it felt good. She had this dream before, but, it was never this good. She knew she was about to wake up but, she fought with everything she had to keep her eyes shut and stay asleep. She always woke up feeling unsatisfied and she'd be damned if she woke up that way again.

She felt his middle and index finger begin probing up and down her folds. She could feel herself open up in anticipation and she loved every minute of it. She suddenly felt his fingers enter her and she knew that this time she would get to finish.

He started a slow pace putting his fingers in and out of tight entry. Her walls practically gripped those fingers in anticipation. In and out. In and out. In and out. His fingers penetrated her folds at different angles hopelessly searching for something it hadn't yet found. It wasn't until his next exploration that her hips started bucking. Instinctively, his fingers found their target. No longer did he come in and out at differing angles and lengths. His fingers had found her spot and he wasn't searching anymore. His continued his merciless attack driving her to new depths of pleasure the likes of which she'd never felt before.

His thumb had timed it's ministrations of her now sensitive nub. Whenever his fingers penetrated his thumb would release some pressure on her clit but, whenever his fingers withdrew his thumb would pick up the slack by adding a little more pressure to his rub of her clit. She was in heaven. She could feel the pressure building up and she knew she was close. Her walls were now slick with her wetness, allowing his fingers easier access to her sensitive spot. So lost she was in her own pleasure that she barely noticed her left hand brush up against a very solid member.

Her mind was working overtime today and she knew it. This dream had a quality that all her other dreams failed to have. It had an air of reality to it and she loved it. She felt her left hand grasp a very large member with a girth that totally surprised her. None of her dreams ever had this much detail before. But, she was too lost in her own pleasure to care.

So without thinking, she grasped his penis with her left hand and started stroking it. The length didn't surprise her as much as his girth. She couldn't wait to feel this in her. It was making her go crazy just thinking about it. She wanted to open her eyes so badly but, she knew how this dream ended. The moment that she opened her eyes was the moment that she would find herself back in her bedroom. She would wake up totally pissed and unsatisfied. So, for the sake of her own sanity she kept her eyes close.

* * *

><p><strong>Dan's POV<strong>

He smelled her shampoo filling his nostrils. He knew that combination of lilac and vanilla that always seemed to do him in. He smelled her all around him. It was the same dream that he'd had two nights ago. He'd smell her intoxicating body, he'd kiss her tantalizing neck, and he'd rub her wet pussy until he opened his eyes and wake up totally pissed. It was torture for him. Waking up every other morning with a hard on from hell courtesy of a very sexy Blair Waldorf.

Today, was the day he'd change all that. He didn't care if he was too old to have wet dreams. Today, he'd finally wake up satisfied. He'd sleep until noon if he had to. Nothing would open his eyes today.

His dream started out like usual. He'd smell her hair, kiss her neck, and try rubbing his fingers all over vagina. But, today was different. For the first time, he felt her walls grip him. Her hips had become especially active the moment his fingers found her gspot. "_ Hmmm, that's never happened before._" he thought to himself.

He was still contemplating the strangeness of this dream when he felt her hand brush up against his already throbbing cock. It elicited a gasp from him when he felt slender fingers wrap around the length of his penis. He quickly gave a small involuntary thrust which caused her fingers to grip a little tighter as she stroked him. "God, this is an awesome dream" Dan thought to himself.

He started increasing the pace his fingers entered her body and she started to respond in kind. The faster he seemed to thrust his fingers into her, the faster she rubbed his member. He heard her panting and it spurned him to go faster.

He knew she was close when her walls started getting tighter and her hips were starting to buckle. He found his fingers were slick with her fluids and he knew it was almost time. He felt himself getting closer as well. As she added to the pressure of her grip, he knew that he wasn't going to last long. As she stroked him harder and harder a single thought crossed his already fragile mind, " Even in his dreams, Blair Waldorf treated sex as a competition."

* * *

><p><strong>Blair's POV<strong>

His fingers were going faster now. She knew it would be over in the next minute. She was crumbling and she was loving it. She knew he was close too. She felt the vain on the bottom of his cock start throbbing. It was only a matter of time now. Her grip tightened around his cock as she stroked him. She started brushing the head of his penis with back of her ass. It was close. Up and down her hand went. Up and Down. Up and Down. She knew she would be first to break but, she didn't care.

He thrusted his fingers into her and she shuttered. Her juices coating him in her essence.

"Dan!" She says out loud.

The vein in his penis throbbed at that moment emptying his seed on her hand and her left ass cheek. It was rather satisfying to feel his warm release on her left hand.

"Blair" He says during his seemingly long ejaculation.

Suddenly, Blair and Dan stop. Their bodies frozen.

Had he just heard her voice? Had she just heard his voice?

Slowly, Blair and Dan opened their eyes. Hoping against all hope that this was just a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how did you like it? I bet you didn't expect that did you. Thanks again for reviewing.<strong>


End file.
